


Musical Inspiration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Musical Inspiration

Title: Musical Inspiration  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #166: The Four Elements  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Musical Inspriration

~

“It’s a Muggle concert?” Severus shot a surprised look at Lucius.

“Certainly not,” Lucius scoffed, handing Severus the program. “Steadman is a brilliant musician. This symphony is destined to become an instant classic.”

Severus hadn’t wanted to attend, but when Lucius Malfoy invited you out, it was not politic to refuse. One never knew when an association with someone with money and influence could be beneficial.

To his surprise he enjoyed it immensely, and the elements of fire, water, wind and earth, depicted by each musical movement, reminded him of his brewing. Perhaps this wasn’t a total waste of time.

~


End file.
